Patty Steelbeard
Patty Steelbeard is an important character throughout the Risen series. As the daughter of the notorious pirate Captain Steelbeard, she is no stranger to rough crowds. To survive, she has developed a gruff exterior and a sharp tongue. She does have a loving and charming side, but only her true friends ever discover this. Risen tavern in Risen.]]A young Patty is the head of a tavern in Harbor Town. She is on Faranga searching for her father. Supposedly, he had buried a treasure on a secret island, and Patty has come to the island in search of it. When the Nameless Hero meets her, she is trapped in Harbor Town by the Inquisition who force citizens to remain "for their own safety." As time passes, she and the Nameless Hero begin to trust each other, so much so that she involves him in her quest. It is discovered that Steelbeard had a secret house in town, which is now empty. The Nameless Hero leads her out of town through a secret passage, and she prepares to search the island for some of her father's treasures. Realizing the potential of such a treasure in helping his own cause, the Nameless Hero helps her in the hope of furthering his own quest. Although they escaped beyond the Inquisition's gaze, their search is noticed by another pirate, Romanov. He kidnaps Patty in hopes of exchanging her for some promising treasure the Nameless Hero might discover. After freeing her, the Hero explains he's found some clues suggesting that Steelbeard is no longer on the island. It would seem he set sail some time before into the seas to the east. Because of the lockdown by the Inquisition, Patty is forced to return to Harbor Town for the time being, waiting for the right opportunity to depart. In return for her aid, Patty helps the Nameless Hero obtain part of the Titan Set. Once the immediate threat is passed, the two of them discuss the possibility of using the armor and monocle to fight the remaining titans. Patty, however, will not do anything else before finding her father and the supposed treasure he's hidden. Between ''Risen and Risen 2 Some time after the events of Risen, Patty managed to leave Harbor Town and start searching for her father. She is unsuccessful in finding him, although she does have more clues as to his whereabouts. In the process, she has fully adopted the life of a pirate, sailing with them, dressing like them, and arming herself with a saber and a pistol. Risen 2 By the time of ''Risen 2'', the Nameless Hero has been posted at the Crystal Fortress, working for the Inquisition. When a ship is wrecked by the Kraken just offshore, he is sent by Commandant Carlos to find survivors. The only one found is Patty, surrounded by sand devils. When the Nameless Hero arrives and helps fight the creatures, she quickly insists that she was fine and didn't really need his help. .''|left]] As the conversation continues, she claims he owes her a debt and should help her locate the missing treasure. After he and Carlos explain the immediate threat of the Kraken and the Water Titan Mara, she reluctantly agrees to help them. The quest requires that the Nameless Hero pose as a pirate, something with which he has little experience. Patty tutors him over time, helping him fit into that society. She tells him that in return she expects his help with her interests. Shortly after departing Caldera for Tacarigua, she and the Nameless Hero find her father docked at the Pirates' Den. Although she expresses some resentment toward him, the father and daughter are quickly reconciled. When Steelbeard perishes a short time later, Patty grieves for his loss. With the Nameless Hero, she continues the quest for the Titan Artifacts and her father's treasure, helping each other unravel the clues left behind. Over the course of events, her relationship to the Nameless Hero further develops. Occasional jokes and comments would suggest they had become like brother and sister, but there are hints that romance could be possible down the road. They agree to continue to sail together, and the Nameless Hero suggests he might continue life as a pirate. Between ''Risen 2 and Risen 3 In the Risen 2: Treasure Isle DLC, the Nameless Hero helps Patty finally locate her father's treasure. After choosing the correct of four different chests, they discover some standard valuables such as gold and a gemstone as well as some more unique items, like the Pirate's Almanac. Ironically, a map to Treasure Isle is located inside the chest, and so is unavailable for helping them find the chest in the first place. It is on Treasure Isle that Patty reveals her deeper, softer side to the Nameless Hero. Of all that was inside the chest, Patty is only interested in a family heirloom and the engagement ring her father had given to her mother. Her whole purpose in seeking the treasure was to get this memory of her mother. She also admits that she and the Hero are "good together". When the Nameless Hero finally catches on and hints that he "could do more" she quickly turns him down, refusing to let herself be vulnerable. Risen 3 .'']] Some time after Treasure Island, Patty begins sailing with her younger brother, the Son of Steelbeard. She also stops sailing with the Nameless Hero, although the reason is unclear. This separation appears to have disappointed her, however.''Risen 3, in a conversation when Patty is your traveling companion on Skull Island. As Risen 3 begins, the brother and sister explore the Crab Coast together, delving into temple ruins in search of plunder. Their exploration, however, leads them to a crystal portal, out of which pour Shadows, including hellhounds and a Shadow Lord. When the Son of Steelbeard's soul is taken by the Shadow Lord, Patty believes him dead and mourns. After the Son of Steelbeard is revived by Bones and he begins the quest to regain his soul, he finds Patty again on Kila. Apparently she and the shipwrecked crew have had a falling out, so she is not staying with them. She joins her brother again once he regains command of a ship, and she helps in obtaining enough gold to finance a war against the Shadows. After the allies make landfall on Skull Island, the Son of Steelbeard decides whether to have Patty accompany him while exploring the island. If she travels with him, she tells her brother not to disappoint her, a reference to her father at least, but also possibly indicating that the Nameless Hero from the first two games has done so as well. She reveals he is all she has left, and that all of her adventures have taken a heavy toll on her. When he replies that she has a few grey hairs now, she snaps back, again refusing to admit vulnerability. However, when his soul is finally reunited and Nekroloth has been defeated, if the Hero possesses enough soul, she will rush to hug him.Risen 3, in the final cutscene before the credits. References de:Patty_Stahlbart pl:Patty_Steelbeard Category:Characters Category:Risen 2 Characters